Trex Stage 2
Personality Trex tends to stay calm in most situations. He is generally uncaring. He also tends to have a neutral stance on most issues and thus tends to be held in slightly higher regard when he actually has input on a situation. Trex also often manages to succeed even when putting no effort into it. He tends to work the best and fastest when close to the end of a time limit. He also tends to sneak around even when not trying and can often plan how to get into or to somewhere without being noticed. Appearance Trex appears as a teenage male with a tan/brown skin tone, black(technically very dark brown) hair and brown eyes. He always wears sunglasses, a black cap, and a thin black jacket. Hidden under his sleeves are a custom Biomnitrix which can be activated via thought. History Born to a Saiyan mother and Human father, Trex was always destined to be strong. He manifested his stand, Ghost Page, at a young age, though its abilities did not activate until his obtaining of his original omnitricies. He had a short fling with his future wife which reuslted in a daughter. During the year before they became an actual couple, he had a night with a Dinaurian woman which resulted in a second daughter. Post Nameless Tetramand While trying to located The Nameless Tetramand's home universe, Trex came accross a timeline similar to that of Ben 10 Omniverse, towards the end of the series. Trex eventually came across that timelines version of Ben Tennyson which resulted in a brief battle between base form Trex and Kickin Hawk. After the battle, Trex explained that he was from another parallel universe which later resulted in a discussion on the differences between the universes. Before leaving, Ben requested a battle between Humungousaur and a Gizoogle Universe Vaxasaurian resulting in a narrow victory by Trex. Before returning to his own universe, Trex extended his hand to Ben inadvertently causing his custom bimonitricies to sync with Ben's omnitrix, unlocking all DNA samples from Ben's current lineup. Power Trex was on par with Makegoli in terms of power, and is Super Saiyan Frost, surpasses him. Trex in stage 2 is substantially weaker than Trex Stage 1 due to his usage of Power Stressed. Despite this, he has many more abilities. When in Super Saiyan Frost his power can exceed that of Trex in stage 1. Abilities Stand: Blank Slate Requiem After Blank Slate was stabbed by the arrow, it evolved into a requiem stand granting it a different appearance, stronger versions of its preexisting abilities, and completely new abilities. He has had his original stand, Ghost Page, since birth but it only became fully functional after obtaining his Omnitrices. Transformation Trex formerly had two omnitrices and two ultimatrix. During the later stages of part 1, Trex dismantled them and rebuilt them in the form of two biomnitrix-like gauntlets. Just as the biomnitrix can do, this amalgam biomnitrix allows Trex to transform into many different species as well as fusions. Due to the ultimatrix components, Trex can also turn into ultimates. Trex's transformations Super Saiyan Trex is capable of going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2. Trex also has a unique Super Saiyan form known as Super Saiyan Frost. He has also begun to discover various subsets such as Power Stressed and Super Saiyan Frost Despair. Battle form The Dinaurian Battle form, essentially a dinosaur form. Trex has never demonstrated this ability though due to his 4/25 Dinaurian DNA he is capable of it. He has confirmed that, despite his name, his dinosaur form does not resemble a T-rex. When pushed beyond Prelude to Rage, Trex assumes a form composed of all his base transformations (Super saiyan, Frost, Great Ape, base, Dinosaur) but with a primarily spinosaurid appearance. Immunity to withdrawal or overdose Trex is immune to the effects of withdrawal or drug overdose. It is worthy of note that he can withstand a consistent dosage of 2.4x the amount of medication it takes to knock out ExhaustedHomeslice. Cooking Trex has a natural affinity for cooking and chemistry however, he primarily experiments rather than keep to a recipe. Knowledge of wildlife Trex has extensive knowledge of the Xenomorph, earth wildlife(both extant and extinct), and cryptids. Hamon Trex can use Hamon, an energy identical to the sun's rays which the human body can produce through controlled breathing. Teleportation Trex has given himself 1/25 Celestialsapien DNA, just enough to allow him to teleport himself without the use of his stand or an ability like instant transmission(which requires you to lock onto the power sensed from another being) Affinity for energy sphere-type and single handed ki blasts While Trex can use beams and discs, he is extremely proficient in energy sphere-type ki blasts. He is also fairly proficient in ki blasts which only require one hand. Unique aura Trex's aura typically appears either a light blue or a mix of black and purple. His aura is unusual due to alternating between two base colors. It is also unique due to the fact that its color changes to match that of any ki based attacks he uses (if he uses a green attack his aura would become green, a blue attack is a blue aura, etc.), in Super Saiyan 2 the sparks change color rather than the aura itself. The mist-like aura of Super Saiyan Frost is unaffected. Sparking Additional abilities List of techniques used by Trex Equipment Custom Biomnitrix Potara Earings Trex keeps 5 pairs of various colors within his coat. Dino Medals Spinax, Lugmos, Aopteryx, and Dynal(awarded after defeating King Dynal XVI in a vivisaur battle) Spinax mini medal.png Lugmos Medal FFC.png Aopteryx mini medal.png Dynal Medal FFC.png Category:Trex Category:Main characters Category:Characters